


Seventh Year

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, background jeongmi, disowning by parents, hate against muggleborns, idk how to tag that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: "It's just the way love is, Dahyun. You can't predict it. You can't stop it. It hurts like hell sometimes, but it's always worth it in the end."A peek into the lives of Sana, Dahyun and Momo during their last year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Seventh Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MOMO_THE_HOMO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMO_THE_HOMO/gifts).

> A request I got from a reader for saidahmo at Hogwarts! 
> 
> My brain took this in a direction I didn't expect, but here we are. I hope you all like it! I did take some liberty with the HP world in the sense of private quarters, so don't come at me for that. pls. love you. 
> 
> Beta'd by ficklefic

It was the start of her seventh year at Hogwarts and Kim Dahyun stood on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for two of the most precious people in her life. It had been a week since they'd last gotten together since familial responsibilities got in the way. Two years ago, she found herself getting closer to the two girls. Admiration from afar turned into friendship, and friendship turned into something more.

  
  


It was difficult at the start. It wasn't a common thing where she came from to fall in love with two people at once. She had internal battles with herself.  _ They're already together, why would they want you? Don't be a homewrecker. Just be friends, that's all you should ask for. Don't be greedy _ . She soon found out that both girls had feelings for her, much to her surprise. They've been together ever since.

  
  


Sure, they received a lot of sideways glances and whispers. Mostly because of her status as a muggleborn being close with two purebloods, but they were quick to tell anyone off for even muttering a bad word about Dahyun. Dahyun always felt protected and she couldn't ask for anything more—but she still had her insecurities.

  
  


Dahyun's head whipped around when she heard a familiar high pitched squeal. "Dahyunie!" Sana ran full speed towards her and wrapped her up in her arms. Momo wasn't far behind, taking up Dahyun's free side. Dahyun couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at being surrounded by her girls, their lips on each of her cheeks.

  
  


Dahyun's nose scrunched at the feeling, a wide smile on her face. "Hi." She kissed Sana's cheek then Momo's. "I missed you."

  
  


Sana pulled back, but Momo stayed latched onto Dahyun's back. "We missed you too. I'm sad you couldn't meet up with us." She stuck her lower lip out, making Dahyun cup her cheeks and peck her lips.

  
  


"I'm sorry, baby, but I had that reunion to go to. Otherwise, I would have been there."

  
  


Momo buried into Dahyun's neck. "We're more fun."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and reached back to gently scratch her scalp. "By lightyears." Momo hummed in contentment and pulled back when it was time to board the train. "I also have something special to tell you." Sana and Momo turned to look at Dahyun expectantly. "I'll tell you once we're on."

  
  


Sana whined. "But I wanna know now."

  
  


"Be patient. I don't want you two to smother me on the platform."

  
  


"Okay, now you have to tell us." Momo pouted.

  
  


Dahyun put her hands over her eyes so she couldn't see their pouts. "It won't work. You can't use that on me if I can't see it."

  
  


"Okay, so how are you getting on the train?" Sana shot back.

  
  


Dahyun stilled for a few seconds, trying to think of a solution before taking her hands away. "Fine. But I'm still not saying anything." She quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the entrance of the train.

  
  


"Kim Dahyun!" Sana yelled and ran after her, Momo soon taking the lead. "Don't leave me behind!" Momo turned and stuck her tongue out at Sana, jumping into the train. "You're both in trouble." Sana wheezed, bending over to catch her breath.

  
  


Momo laughed and rubbed her back, guiding her towards the compartment Dahyun chose for them. "It's okay, baby. I'll take you with me to Quidditch practice and make you do laps. Get your stamina up."

  
  


Sana gave her shoulder a light shove. "My stamina is fine, thank you."

  
  


Momo smirked. "Don't I know it."

  
  


Dahyun ushered her girlfriends into the compartment and shut the door behind them and pulled the shade down. "Okay, so, I got my letter like always, but there was something inside that I didn't expect."

  
  


Sana and Momo looked at Dahyun with a confused expression. Dahyun pulled out a Head Girl badge and both girls jumped, tackling Dahyun down onto the bench. "Yes!" Dahyun giggled as her face was smothered in kisses.

  
  


"Okay, okay." Dahyun gave them both a little push. "This is why I didn't want to tell you outside." She sat up between them and let them see her new badge properly. "I can't believe they chose me. I wasn't even a prefect before."

  
  


"You don't have to be a prefect to qualify," Sana explained. "They choose based on your grades, reputation and stuff like that."

  
  


"But I'm not that popular. I'm pretty invisible to most people."

  
  


Momo shook her head. "You're not invisible."

  
  


"Not to you two or my friends, but as a whole, I'm nobody."

  
  


Sana cupped Dahyun's cheeks to make her look into her eyes. "You're not nobody. You're perfect. And now you're the boss of everyone." She teased.

  
  


Dahyun's heart sank and Sana immediately saw the panic cross her face. "Calm down. It's nothing to panic about. You're going to be the best Head Girl ever. Plus, you get your own room. No more interruptions." She hinted, making Dahyun break into a shy smile. Sana and Momo's roommate had caught them last year in a very compromising position.

  
  


"You can do it, Dahyunie." Momo rubbed her thigh. "You're responsible and smart. You know you're not going to abuse the power they gave you and you don't let anyone manipulate you. The only thing that's going to change is you have to oversee the prefects."

  
  


Dahyun shot up at that. "Shit! I'm supposed to be in the prefect carriage!" She ran out and bolted down the hallway, leaving a laughing Sana and Momo behind.

  
  


"What are we going to do with her?" Sana asked, leaning back against Momo.

  
  


"Nothing. She's fine the way she is." She wrapped her arms around Sana.

  
  


Sana nodded and tilted her head to place a kiss on Momo's jaw. "She is."

  
  


Dahyun let out the deep breath she'd been holding as she exited the prefect carriage. When she made it back to their room, she found Sana holding a sleeping Momo. "I'm sorry it took so long." She whispered.

  
  


Sana shook her head. "It's okay. She was up late."

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow at that. "Oh? Having fun?" She teased.

  
  


Sana laughed softly and shook her head. "No, not like that. Maybe fun for her. She was on her broom almost all night practicing."

  
  


Dahyun sat beside Sana, running her fingers through Momo's hair. "She's already the best on the team. She barely needs practice."

  
  


"Her excuse was that she can't lose her edge. Whatever that means."

  
  


"She likes being the best, but it's not like she doesn't already get praised for being the best chaser Slytherin's had in years. That on top of how fucking good she is at Potions. And you," Dahyun started, looking up to Sana. "They need to give you an award or something for Charms. It's amazing, what you do." 

  
  


Sana smiled fondly. "Stop that or I'm gonna kiss you."

  
  


"Oh? Well, you're an expert at Charms." Dahyun leaned closer. "You deserve all the awards ever made." Sana's smile widened as she went on, leaning in to connect their lips. Dahyun smiled into the kiss and kissed her back.

  
  


They pulled apart when the door slammed open. "Head Girl?!" Dahyun knew that voice anywhere. It was her roommate, Jeongyeon.

  
  


Jeongyeon spotted Momo sleeping and winced, hoping she didn't wake her up. "Sorry... But holy shit, Dahyun." Her voice lowered in volume. "What are you going to do without me?"

  
  


Dahyun laughed. "I'll make room for you to stay when your new roommate gets on your nerves."

  
  


"You better. I don't want another one. Just make sure to not invite me over when those two are around. I don't like fourth wheeling."

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. "I won't. Besides, it doesn't have to be a fourth wheel." She raised her brow, knowing Jeongyeon would know what she's hinting at.

  
  


Jeongyeon paused and pointed at Dahyun. "Stop."

  
  


Sana looked between Dahyun and Jeongyeon, clearly interested in the exchange happening.

  
  


Dahyun shrugged, a grin plastered on her face. "I'll stop when you get some courage."

  
  


Jeongyeon sighed heavily. "Don't start. It'll happen when it happens."

  
  


"But it won't happen until you ask, dumbass." Dahyun shot back.

  
  


"You know what? I don't have to take this abuse. I'll see you at dinner." Jeongyeon closed the door and left.

  
  


Sana blinked a few times then faced Dahyun. "Care to explain that?"

  
  


Dahyun shrugged. "It's nothing really. She's got a crush and won't ask her out."

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


"I'm not at liberty to say."

  
  


Sana quirked a brow and leaned in, pressing her lips against Dahyun's neck just below her ear. One of the more sensitive spots on her body. Dahyun mashed her lips together, tilting her head slightly. "Tell me." Sana said low into her ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

  
  


Dahyun bit the inside of her lower lip. "It's Mina."

  
  


Sana pulled back. "Really?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "Yeah. She's been pining over her for the longest time."

  
  


"She's our roommate. We can totally hook them up."

  
  


"She did ask me to ask you guys once, but I never did it."

  
  


"Why not? They'd make a great couple."

  
  


"I don't know. It just never came up. Plus, she needs to at least not stutter in Mina's presence first before going on a date."

  
  


"Dahyun, you did that to us. You stuttered so bad."

  
  


Dahyun pouted. "You guys were super attractive... I couldn't help it."

  
  


"And so that's Mina for Jeongyeon. You can't blame her. Mina's beautiful."

  
  


Dahyun nodded in agreement. "She is. Maybe you two can feel it out? Ask her what she thinks of Jeongyeon. Don't just outright ask if she wants to go out with her. Warm her up to the idea."

  
  


Sana nodded. "We will. If she ever wakes up." She looked down at Momo.

  
  


"I've been awake since that trainwreck busted in here." Momo muttered, eyes still closed. "And you owe me two kisses." She cracked her eyes open and looked up at them.

  
  


Both Sana and Dahyun leaned in to kiss Momo's cheeks then took turns kissing her, Dahyun letting hers linger. Momo’s hand came up to cup the back of Dahyun’s neck. "Better."

  
  


Sana shook her head with a smile. "Greedy."

  
  


"Mmm mmm. Greedy would be asking for three." Momo sat up and fixed her robes.

  
  


The announcement came that the train would arrive at Hogwarts soon. Gathering their things, Dahyun took off ahead to tend to her duties. Once at the castle, Sana took Momo's hand and led them over to the Slytherin table, keeping an eye on Dahyun as she milled around before finally sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

  
  


The sorting took place, each house gaining new members. After that, the feast began. Idle chatter filled the hall as friends caught up after the summer break, some greeting the first year students to their respective houses. Once everyone had finished eating, the headmaster stood to make a speech. It was the typical drone about house unity and cooperation.

  
  


A thundering applause followed the speech and everyone was excused to their dorms. Dahyun, having already given out the prefects duties, wove her way through the crowd to Sana and Momo. "You wanna see my new room?"

  
  


They nodded, taking one of Dahyun's hands each. Dahyun led them up to the fifth floor, ignoring the looks she got from people they passed along the way. She gave the password to get inside and closed the door after Momo and Sana entered. "Wow." 

  
  


Momo hummed. "It's so roomy." She walked around. "You get to go to the prefect bathroom too. I heard it's got a huge tub."

  
  


"Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that." Dahyun walked up behind Momo, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her lips against the nape of her neck. "Maybe one day I can sneak you two in there with me." 

  
  


Sana sat on the bed and looked over at them. "You better. I've always wanted to know what was in there. You know how rumors like to fly. Plus, now that you have this room, we won't have to kick Mina out anymore."

  
  


Dahyun hummed and waddled her and Momo over to the bed, piling on top of Sana. "True, and you being such a Charms master can muffle the room." She teased.

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes and gave Dahyun a smack on the ass. "That was one time," she held up one finger. "And I only screamed because the two of you wouldn't stop."

  
  


Momo giggled. "Because you deserved it after that perfect grade."

  
  


"I couldn't feel my legs for two hours, Momo."

  
  


"That means we did it right." Dahyun replied.

  
  


Sana let out a deep sigh and pulled both girls into her sides. "Uh huh." They rested there for another half hour before Sana moved to get up, earning a whine from Dahyun. "We have to go unpack, baby." She put her hand on Dahyun's cheek and kissed her.

  
  


"Fine." Dahyun sat up and helped Momo up. "The door is open if you want to come back later, okay?"

  
  


Momo wrapped her arms around Dahyun's neck. "We will. The dungeons get cold."

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on Momo's sides, feeling Sana press against her back. "You have Sana to keep you warm if you can't come back to me."

  
  


"It's not the same without you." Sana nuzzled into her neck. "You know that."

  
  


Dahyun smiled at Sana's words. Sometimes she needed reassurance. It wasn’t easy dealing with the sideways glances and remarks she got. They were more frequent when her girlfriends weren’t there to defend her, but she never told them. 

  
  


Momo leaned in to kiss Dahyun. "I love you."

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back. "I love you, too." She turned in Momo's arms to face Sana. "And you." She cupped Sana's cheeks and kissed her. "I love you."

  
  


Sana smiled into the kiss. "I love you, too. We'll be back once we've unpacked. I've missed my Dahyunie cuddles."

  
  


Dahyun laughed and leaned back against Momo. "I've missed yours more, I think. Go on so you can come back sooner." She shooed them away. "Don't get in trouble."

  
  


"No promises." Sana shot over her shoulder, her hand slipping into Momo's.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since they arrived at Hogwarts, and things went by smoothly. Their classes weren't terribly difficult, but they did have a minor struggle with Dahyun's new Head Girl duties. It gave them less time in the day to spend together, but they made up for it on the weekends.

  
  


Dahyun invited Jeongyeon to her room on a Saturday morning since they haven’t spent much time together either as they were no longer roommates. "So, have you talked to Mina yet?"

  
  


Jeongyeon groaned. "No."

  
  


"Sana and Momo asked Mina like two weeks ago. You need to go talk to her at least. You don't even have to ask her out yet."

  
  


"Yeah, I get that, but I clam up when she's around. She's just… so pretty." Jeongyeon smiled, her eyes far off.

  
  


Dahyun snapped her fingers in front of Jeongyeon's face. "Quit zoning out. Woman up and talk to her. She's not gonna bite you. Unless you like that."

  
  


Jeongyeon reached over and hit Dahyun’s shoulder. "Shut up. I don't want to make a fool of myself. I know as soon as I open my mouth, it's gonna be a disaster. I stumble." She put her head in her hands.

  
  


"Because you're head over fucking heels for her. Once you start talking to her, it'll get better. You just have to start. Besides, Sana said Mina said you were cute."

  
  


Jeongyeon peeked from between her fingers. "Really?" Her voice was muffled by her hands. "No way."

  
  


"Yes way." Dahyun nodded. "You act like you're not attractive. You're hot. If I wasn't with Sana and Momo, I'd give it a shot."

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled a face. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. I say that with love. Platonic love."

  
  


Dahyun laughed and gave her a small shove. "Just say hi. What's the harm in it?"

  
  


"A lot."

During dinner that night, Dahyun was at her usual spot between Sana and Momo when she spotted Jeongyeon coming over to the Slytherin table. "Oh God, she's actually doing it." She whispered to the girls on either side of her.

  
  


"What?" Sana looked around.

  
  


"Don't look." Dahyun tapped her thigh. "Jeongyeon is coming over to talk to Mina. I kinda gave her a pep talk today about doing it."

  
  


"That's good though, right?" Momo piped up.

  
  


"I hope so. She told me she doesn't want to make a fool of herself, but I don't think she will. She's smooth when she wants to be."

  
  


All three of them watched as subtly as they could while Jeongyeon asked Mina if she could sit, which she did. Dahyun could tell how nervous Jeongyeon was, but was proud at how well it seemed to be going. They both were laughing and having a good time.

  
  


"Oh!" Sana pointed, Dahyun quickly grabbing her arm to bring it down. "Mina touched her arm." She whispered. "That's definitely a good sign."

  
  


"You did that to me a lot when we first started talking." Dahyun said after letting Sana's arm go.

  
  


"She's always been touchy." Momo rested her head on Dahyun's shoulder. "When we first started dating she was like velcro."

  
  


"Awww, babe, you remembered." Dahyun kissed the top of her head. She had been teaching them about random things from the muggle world for the last year.

  
  


Momo smiled. "Of course I did. I remember everything you say."

  
  


"Except when I ask you to do something you don't want to do. Like your Defense homework."

  
  


Momo grumbled. "It's hard..."

  
  


"No it's not. How about this? One night, we'll go into the Room of Requirement and I'll give you two some lessons?"

  
  


"What's in it for us?" Sana turned to them.

  
  


"You get to learn defense and offense spells." Dahyun said proudly, grinning at the looks on their faces. "And kisses for each right answer."

  
  


"That's better." Momo cuddled deeper into her side. "Anything else?" She gave Dahyun her best puppy eyes, poking Sana to do the same.

  
  


"Oh, I can't resist that." She looked between the two of them. "Maybe a little something extra if you're good. The room does give you exactly what you need. Maybe a bed will pop up."

  
  


Sana smirked, wrapping her arm around Dahyun's waist. "Oh? For what?"

  
  


Dahyun held back a smile, knowing what Sana wanted her to say. "To rest on, obviously. Practicing is tiring work." Sana whined and tickled Dahyun's side. "Okay, fine." She turned her head to whisper in Sana's ear. "So I can give you a proper reward."

  
  


Sana snuck her hand inside Dahyun's shirt to feel the skin of her stomach. "Better." She spared a glance at Momo. "I think we should take her lesson, baby."

  
  


Momo nodded, leaning forward and pointing to her ear. "Tell me too." Dahyun leaned in to whisper in Momo's ear, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

  
  


"Wait, what did she say?" Sana huddled closer.

  
  


Momo pulled Sana in for a kiss. "Wouldn't you like to know."

  
  


"Yes I would. You don't blush that often."

  
  


Dahyun smiled at the exchange and leaned in to whisper the same thing to Sana. "Oh." Her cheeks turned pink as well. "Well. We better ace this test, baby." She looked at Momo who nodded.

  
  


Momo spotted Mina getting up with Jeongyeon and motioned with her head for the other two to look. "They're leaving together."

  
  


Dahyun looked over and beamed. "She's doing it." While Mina was turned away, she got Jeongyeon's attention and gave her two thumbs up. Jeongyeon waved her away and turned her attention to Mina as they exited the room.

  
  


"Awww, I can't believe she did it. I told her it would be okay." Dahyun leaned against Momo, reaching forward to take Sana's hand.

  
  


"I can't wait to see where it goes. They look cute together." Sana laced her fingers with Dahyun's.

  
  


Momo nodded. "They don't really clash personality-wise, so they should get along pretty well."

  
  


Dahyun played with Sana's fingers. "I need to give out the schedules for tonight's rounds." She put her free hand on top of Momo's when her arms tightened around her to keep her there. "I won't take long, I promise."

  
  


"But it's the weekend..." Momo pouted.

  
  


"I know, baby, but they still have to make rounds. Even on the weekend."

  
  


Momo sighed and loosened her hold. "Meet you in your room?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "I'll go straight there, I promise."

  
  


Sana let go of Dahyun's hand and leaned forward for a kiss. "See you in a bit."

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back and nodded before turning to kiss Momo. "I love you both." She stood up from the bench and made her way out of the hall.

* * *

The following Thursday, Dahyun had both girls trailing her to the seventh floor. She paced three times in front of the blank wall opposite the tapestry. A door appeared and she shot a smirk over her shoulder at them as she walked in. "Come on."

  
  


The room Dahyun walked into was on the larger side with anything they would need to practice defensive and offensive spells. Even a bed in the corner of the room. "Don't get excited yet." Dahyun held up a finger when Momo smirked towards the bed. "You have to get almost everything right to earn that."

  
  


Momo grumbled. "Fine."

  
  


Sana walked deeper into the room. "What's the test on?"

  
  


"Defense and offense. Just getting better at what you already know. The two of you are pretty proficient as it is. We can start with stunning then shielding."

  
  


"Oooh, talk smart to me, baby." Sana pressed up against Dahyun's back, giggling.

  
  


"Sana, shielding is a charm. The thing you're best at.  _ You  _ talk smart to  _ me _ ." Dahyun teased, leaning back into her.

  
  


Momo stepped up to Dahyun. "Does this mean I get double the reward since I'm learning from two teachers?" She looked between them.

  
  


Sana hummed in thought, tugging Momo closer by her tie. "Ask Dahyun."

  
  


Dahyun echoed Sana's hum. "If you do really good, I think it can be arranged." She wrapped her arms around Momo's midsection and pulled her flush against her body.

  
  


"I think she needs to get full marks, baby." Sana rested her chin on Dahyun's shoulder, looking at Momo with a grin.

  
  


"You're both terrible. See if I help you with potions this year." Momo pouted.

  
  


"I know you'll get full marks." Dahyun rubbed Momo's back. "You're amazing."

  
  


Momo smiled and gave her a kiss. "Let's get started then."

  
  


Dahyun got them into position and started with a simple stun. Both girls got it perfectly on the first try, earning them kisses. "Perfect. Shield is you." She pulled Sana to the front and took her spot.

  
  


Sana demonstrated what they needed to do before letting them try. Neither girl struggled to make a strong shield. "Good job! Let's do disarming next."

  
  


"Where's our kiss?" Dahyun pouted.

  
  


"After you disarm me."

  
  


Dahyun stepped up and got into position. She pointed her wand at Sana and easily disarmed her. Sana beamed and walked over to kiss her. It lasted a little longer than it should have.

  
  


"Me next." Momo took the same place as Dahyun, who moved aside for her to disarm Sana. With ease, she disarmed her and barely waited for Sana to retrieve her wand before kissing her.

  
  


"Eager." Sana giggled.

  
  


Another hour passed as the three of them practiced various spells and charms, Momo gaining the full marks she was after. When they were done, she put her wand away and jumped into the bed. She crooked her finger at her girlfriends.

  
  


Dahyun stood beside Sana and looked over at her. "Has she earned it?"

  
  


Sana crossed her arms, finger tapping her chin as she thought. Momo watched them closely, fingers slowly unbuttoning her shirt to tempt them. "She did." She broke out into a run and tackled Momo, straddling her hips. Dahyun laughed and followed suit, leaning down to give Momo a deep kiss.

* * *

Sana sat on her bed, eyes burning a hole into the letter in her hands. She'd read it five times and still couldn't believe it.

_ Sana, _

_ I think it's time for you to give up this meaningless escapade. We both know it's just puppy love and you need to come to your senses. She will never be accepted into this family. If you choose to stay with that mudblood, you are out. You will be cut off. End of discussion. I will await your answer. This is your last warning. _

_ Your father. _

  
  


Tears pricked Sana's eyes. She angrily balled up the letter and threw it into the fire. Momo, who had just entered the room, saw her throw it into the fire. "What was that?"

  
  


Sana quickly wiped her eyes. "Nothing." She tried to make her voice sound steady, but it was shaky and tearful.

  
  


Momo sat beside Sana and faced her. "Sana, tell me." Her tone was gentle.

  
  


Sana let out a sob, her hand clamped over her mouth. "My dad..."

  
  


Momo knew immediately what she meant and pulled Sana into her arms. "He's a fucking prick, baby. We both know that, but he won't really kick you out."

  
  


Sana shook her head. "He will. I know he will. Mom might resist, but he'll get his way." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not leaving her, Momo." Sana looked into Momo's eyes. "I can't. I love her."

  
  


"I love her too and I'm going to protect both of you." Momo cupped Sana's cheeks when she started to shake her head. "Listen to me, Sana." She kept their eyes locked. "The three of us will protect each other. Your dad can't do anything to us. If he tries, we'll fight back. I'm not about to lose the two of you over him. I won't allow it."

  
  


Sana's tears fell freely down her cheeks, Momo's thumbs coming up to wipe them away. "We can't let Dahyun know he sent that letter."

  
  


"We can't keep secrets, Sana. We promised each other."

  
  


"She still feels insecure being with us. I can't do that to her."

  
  


"Dahyun loves us and that's enough to overcome this."

  
  


Sana shook her head. "It's because she loves us that it'll break her."

  
  


Momo stayed silent for a minute, knowing Sana was right. "We have to tell her. I don't want to keep things from her."

  
  


Sana nodded. "Just not right now. Things are so good."

  
  


"Soon. Please."

  
  


"I will."

* * *

Sana, Dahyun and Momo were sitting in the Great Hall a week later eating breakfast. The mail came in like every morning and a beautiful tawny owl placed a bright red letter in front of Sana.

  
  


"Shit..." Sana muttered before it started to smoke — a warning for the letter to be opened immediately. 

  
  


Dahyun's eyes widened when Sana didn't make a move and reached over to open the letter before it exploded.

  
  


"No!" Sana reached out for Dahyun's arm, but it was too late. The howler rose off the table. A booming male voice filling the hall, speaking Japanese in an angry tone.

  
  


_ Minatozaki Sana, you are out of this house! You are out of this family! Do not attempt to contact me or your mother from this moment on. I warned you to leave that mudblood and you refused. You've made your decision. A filthy mudblood over your own flesh and blood. You bring shame to the Minatozaki name. _

  
  


Dahyun stared in shock and confusion as the envelope burst into flames and fell to the table in a pile of ash. The only thing she could understand from the letter was Sana's name. Sana sat as still as possible, all eyes on her.

  
  


"I'll make my own name, I don't need your help!" Sana yelled in her native tongue before bolting out of the hall.

  
  


Dahyun stood to go after her, but Momo held her back. "Give her some time."

  
  


Dahyun whipped around to Momo. "What did the letter say? What did Sana say?"

  
  


Momo hesitated. "She needs to tell you, not me."

  
  


"We said no secrets, Momo." Dahyun's voice was quiet, tears welling in her eyes. "We promised."

  
  


Momo took Dahyun's hand, trying not to cry herself just from seeing Dahyun tear up. "Let's go."

  
  


Dahyun didn't resist and let Momo lead them to the dungeons and to their room. They found Sana on her bed crying with her face in her hands. Dahyun sat on her left side and Momo on her right.

  
  


"Baby..." Dahyun said softly, rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Sana cried harder at the softness in Dahyun's voice. She didn't want to hurt one of the loves of her life, but if she told her what was in that howler, it would break her heart. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself before looking over at Dahyun. No secrets. They promised.

  
  


"It's my dad," she started, speaking through soft hiccups. "He wants me to leave you. Because—" Sana paused, her voice catching in her throat. "Because of—" She couldn't say it.

  
  


"Because I'm muggleborn." Dahyun finished for her. Her heart clenched in her chest. "What else did it say?"

  
  


Sana just shook her head, looking at Momo.

  
  


Momo nodded and looked to Dahyun. "He's kicking her out. The house and the family." She rubbed Sana's back. "And what she said after was that she'd make her own name and didn't need him to help her."

  
  


Dahyun felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I can't let that happen to you." She said quietly.

  
  


Sana shook her head, grabbing Dahyun's hand. "No." Her voice was firm. "You can't leave. I rather lose him than lose you."

  
  


"But it's your family, Sana. And you were happy with Momo before I butted in."

  
  


"Kim Dahyun, don't you ever say you butted in." Momo said firmly. "Our lives are so much better now that we have you. I'd give up anything for the two of you."

  
  


Sana nodded in agreement. "When you came into our lives, everything just got brighter. It's like you're our ray of sunshine."

  
  


Dahyun tightened her hold on Sana's hand. "It's just… hard to believe sometimes." She looked between the two of them. "That you'd want someone like me. Especially enough to give up your family..."

  
  


"I'd give them up every day if it meant you'd stay. You and Momo are the loves of my life. I don't know what I'd do without either of you. You're both so fucking special to me. You're everything."

  
  


Dahyun swallowed thickly, trying to hold back her tears. "But I know how much your family means to you."

  
  


"You mean more to me than they ever did."

  
  


"You've only known me for two years."

  
  


"Time doesn't matter, Dahyunie. I knew I loved you the moment you came to sit with us."

  
  


Momo reached over for Dahyun's free hand. "Me too. I didn't believe in love at first sight before you."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head, trying to take in their words. "Can I have some time to think?"

  
  


Sana's heart sank. She looked over at Momo, who looked just as heartbroken as she did. Momo blinked back tears. "Y-Yes."

  
  


Dahyun stood up and leaned down to give each of them a kiss. "I love you both." She said quietly before turning and leaving the room.

  
  


As soon as the door shut, Sana broke down into sobs, Momo's arms wrapping around her.

~

Dahyun's heart hammered in her chest, her feet automatically taking her to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Her mind ran a million miles a minute but also felt blank. Numb. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she found herself staring at her old dormitory door. She opened it and found Jeongyeon on her bed. "Jeongie..."

  
  


Jeongyeon shot towards Dahyun when she heard the tone of her voice. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Dahyun finally broke down and buried herself into Jeongyeon's chest. "I don't know what to do."

  
  


Jeongyeon wrapped her arms protectively around Dahyun and kicked the door closed, muttering a locking charm. She guided Dahyun to the bed and sat down. "Tell me what's going on, Dahyun. Is it about that howler? People have been talking about it."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, holding tighter around her midsection. "Sana's dad... He wants her to leave me."

  
  


"And she did?!"

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "No, she wants to be with me. Her and Momo. But I can't let Sana give up her family for me." She pulled back and wiped her cheeks. "She loves them. Even though her dad is a dick."

  
  


"She loves you too."

  
  


Dahyun sniffled. "I can't ask her to do that, Jeong. Family is more important than me."

  
  


"Dahyun, look at me. Sana and Momo would pull the moon out of the sky for you. It's almost disgusting how much they love you. This shouldn't pull you apart." Jeongyeon reached over to wipe Dahyun's tears. "I know you love them just as much too. I know you better than you know yourself. We've been together for years."

  
  


Dahyun nodded a little, playing with her fingers in her lap. "It's just hard to believe that she is willing to lose her family for me."

  
  


"It's just the way love is, Dahyun. You can't predict it. You can't stop it. It hurts like hell sometimes, but it's always worth it in the end."

  
  


Dahyun gave Jeongyeon a watery smile. "No wonder Mina likes you."

  
  


Jeongyeon blushed at the mention of Mina. Dahyun jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Oh my God, did you kiss her?"

  
  


"I, uh... Maybe?"

  
  


"Jeong! Why didn't you tell me?"

  
  


"I was waiting for the right time. Plus, I was gonna ask you to help me with something before our next date. I can't figure it out because it's a muggle thing."

  
  


"Of course I'll help. What is it?"

  
  


"Well, we went to the astronomy tower one night because she mentioned she used to look at the stars when she was home. She told me that you can have stars named. I don't know how you do it, but I wanna do that for her."

  
  


Dahyun smiled. "Oh, you're a hopeless romantic." She teased, happy to not be talking about herself. "I'll guide you through it. You get a little star chart and a certificate."

  
  


"I hope she likes it."

  
  


"Of course she will."

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled a little and put her arm around Dahyun. "We both need to get our girls." She thumbed away another one of Dahyun's tears. "I understand if you still need some time to think, but don't let it go too long. It's going to drive them crazy not knowing how you feel."

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "The look on Sana's face when I asked for time was the worst thing I've ever seen. I could literally see her heart break." Her voice cracked.

  
  


"That should tell you she loves you more than her piece of shit father. If he doesn't support her, then he doesn't really love her. Parents should support whatever makes their kid happy. You make Sana happy. He should accept that or move on."

  
  


Dahyun took a deep breath. "I think I just need another day to get myself together. I don't want to hurt her."

  
  


"The only thing that's going to hurt her is if you leave. Did it seem like she was even a little upset at the thought of losing her family?"

  
  


Dahyun sighed softly. "No... Momo said that Sana said she'd make her own name without his help."

  
  


"See? She wants you to stay."

  
  


Dahyun leaned against Jeongyeon, resting her head on her shoulder. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded. "Definitely. You don't even have to ask."

  
  


"Thank you. I love you. Platonic love." She added with a grin.

~

Mina walked into the room she shared with Sana and Momo, and found them curled together crying. She rushed over and sat next to them. "What happened?"

  
  


Sana only cried harder at Mina's question, Momo gently rocking her. "Sana's dad sent a howler." She explained. "He wants her to leave Dahyun for being muggleborn. Dahyun wanted to know what he was saying, so we told her."

  
  


Mina winced. "Surely she didn't leave just like that?"

  
  


Momo shook her head. "She said she needed time to think. Doesn't want Sana to give up her family for her."

  
  


"But her dad is an ass. No offense." Mina added. "I get where she's coming from, though. You're both from pureblood families and they have a reputation. It's uncomfortable sometimes, even now for people like Dahyun and I. People are more accepting, but there's still those families that want a purge."

  
  


Momo took a deep breath and nodded. "Luckily, mine isn't. They love Dahyun. I just wish I knew why. You and Dahyun are way better at magic than he ever was."

  
  


Mina smiled at the compliment. "They're just scared. Of what, I don't know." She reached over to take each girl's hand in one of hers. "Dahyun will come around. I know she will. She loves you both too much. Just give her the time she needs to think without pressure."

  
  


Sana nodded. "We are. It just hurts." She muttered from Momo's chest.

  
  


"We've never really had a fight before. If this is a fight. I don't know." Momo shrugged. "I don't think it is."

  
  


Mina shook her head. "It's not a fight between you. Her head and her heart are fighting. That's a battle that she needs to do alone."

  
  


"How are you so smart?" Sana looked over at Mina.

  
  


Mina smiled softly and shrugged. "Just give her space. She'll come to you when she's ready. It's going to be hard and it'll feel like it's been ten years even if it's just been a day or two, but she'll come back."

  
  


Both Sana and Momo put an arm around Mina. "Thank you." Sana sat up to lean on Mina's shoulder. "You always know what to say."

  
  


Mina rubbed their backs. "You want some good news?" She waited for them to nod before she continued. "I'm dating Jeongyeon."

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun was walking to one of her classes the next day when she spotted Sana and Momo walking the opposite direction. She could tell that they'd been up all night crying. Their eyes were swollen and red. She ducked out of the way to avoid them seeing her, peeking out to make sure they passed by.

  
  


She sighed to herself. She knew she had to talk to them. Dahyun made her way to her class and did her best to concentrate. The rest of the day, she avoided her usual routes and skipped dinner in the Great Hall. An hour or so after dinner was over, she found herself in front of their door in the dormitory.

  
  


Dahyun knocked and waited. Momo was the one to open the door, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "Hi."

  
  


"Hi." Dahyun smiled a little. "Can I come in?"

  
  


Momo nodded and took a step back. "You don't have to ask." She let Dahyun in and closed the door.

  
  


Sana looked up from her homework and spotted Dahyun. She stared at her for a few seconds to see if it was real before she dropped her quill and walked up to her. "Hi." She wanted to reach out and hug Dahyun, but held back.

  
  


"Hey." She held her arms out and Sana rushed into them. Dahyun motioned for Momo to come close and pulled her in as well. They stood in silence, holding each other for a few minutes, Sana crying against Dahyun's shoulder. Dahyun pulled back first. "Let's go sit down."

  
  


Sana was reluctant to let her go, but did so they could sit on the bed. Dahyun sat in front of them. "So, I've been thinking and I had a talk with Jeongyeon." She started, looking between them. "And I'm sure you know how well that went." She joked, wanting to lighten the tension in the air.

  
  


They both cracked a smile. "I'm sure it was colorful." Momo said.

  
  


"Not terribly." Dahyun scooted closer and took their hands. "She helped me a lot. To understand why I was feeling the way I was. I also think the reason I reacted that way is because of my relationship with my family. It's so tight and I can’t imagine losing them." She ran her thumb along the back of Sana's hand and looked at her. "But I know I'll never be in the position you're in. Being kicked out isn’t a worry I have. It shouldn’t be one of yours either." 

  
  


"All families are different." Sana replied, looking into Dahyun’s eyes. "I love your family. I love Momo's family. They're all so supportive of us. I haven't changed my mind. I want you. I choose you and Momo. The two of you are all I need."

  
  


Dahyun smiled at that, glancing at Momo to see a beaming smile on her face. "I want to be with both of you for the rest of my life. If something difficult comes up, we'll get through it together."

  
  


Momo nodded. "Like right now. We can make it past this. Together." She scooted over so she could take Sana's hand too.

  
  


Sana laced their fingers. "So, you're not leaving?" She asked in a small voice.

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

  
  


Sana leaned over to wrap her arms around Dahyun's neck, holding her close. "I love you so much."

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Sana's back and squeezed her tightly. "I love you, too." She moved one hand to pull Momo to her side, putting an arm around her waist. "I have something to tell you guys, though."

  
  


Sana pulled back, wiping at her cheeks. "What is it?"

  
  


"Jeong kissed Mina."

  
  


"What?!" They said in unison.

* * *

A few days later, the three of them sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Sana and Dahyun insisted on getting up to eat with Momo since she had early practice that morning. Momo ate quickly to make sure she wasn’t late. 

  
  


“Baby, please don’t choke.” Dahyun watched as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth, cheeks bulging. Momo shook her head as an answer, a small smile on her lips. 

  
  


Sana smiled at the exchange. “You two are adorable.” 

  
  


“It won’t be adorable when we have to take her to the hospital wing.” 

  
  


Momo shook her head again and finally swallowed her food. “I won’t choke.” She downed her juice and stood. “I have to go, but I’ll meet you both back at your room after.” She leaned down to give them both kisses. 

  
  


“Please don’t get hurt.” Sana told her as she grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

  
  


“I won’t get hurt, I promise.” 

  
  


Sana tugged on her wrist lightly, pulling her in for another kiss. “You better not. Go on.” She gave her a light tap on the ass to send her on her way. Sana waited for Momo to be out of earshot. “She’ll come back with a bruise.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I know. I picked up some Bruisewort Balm last night.” 

  
  


“You’re so smart.” Sana kissed her cheek making Dahyun smile. 

  
  


“I know.” Dahyun teased, leaning against Sana since she had finished eating. They sat in comfortable silence as Sana finished her breakfast. “Do you really think your dad will try to sabotage anything we try to do?” She asked softly, fingers playing with the fabric of her pants. 

  
  


Sana was taken off guard by the question. “Is that why you’ve been quiet for the last two days?” She turned to straddle the bench and faced Dahyun. 

  
  


Dahyun dipped her head in guilt. “I can’t help but think about it. When we graduate, we’ll need jobs and a place to live. I don’t know how much reach your dad has outside of Japan.”

  
  


Sana reached over to take Dahyun’s fidgeting hand. “I honestly can’t think of anything he could do to us, Dahyun. We’re adults now. If we were underage, I could see a problem. Besides, outside of Japan, he won’t have any pull in where we live or what jobs we get.” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She laced her fingers with Sana’s. “I just worry a lot. I mean, I worried before the letter too, but that amplified it. I haven’t told you or Momo, but when you’re not around, I get the nastiest remarks.” 

  
  


Sana furrowed her brows. “Like what?” Her tone was dark. 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “It’s nothing I can’t deal with and I don’t want either of you to get in trouble for defending me. I know how the two of you are.” 

  
  


“Dahyun, you should have said something.” 

  
  


“What’s the point? It won’t stop until we’re out of here anyway. I ignore it the best I can and move on.” 

  
  


“You shouldn’t have to deal with it. I’m so sorry you’ve been going through that.” Her tone was soft. 

  
  


Dahyun gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s worth it because at the end of the day I get the two of you.” 

  
  


Sana smiled and leaned over to give her a lingering kiss. “I love you.” She whispered, gently bumping their foreheads together. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

* * *

Three months later, Sana and Dahyun were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, Momo just left to get ready for her Quidditch match. "When she wins, we're going to need to use your room." Sana told Dahyun, biting off a piece of toast.

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "No problem. Mina and Jeong can get your room."

  
  


Sana giggled at that. "I'm glad they're together now. The honeymoon phase is the best."

  
  


"I still feel like we have that."

  
  


"Because we do." Sana leaned over to kiss her. "At least until we get a real one."

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back. "You want a real one?"

  
  


"Duh." Sana leaned against Dahyun. "Don't you?"

  
  


Dahyun smiled. "Yes. But for now, let's focus on graduating and getting jobs."

  
  


"That's no fun." Sana poked Dahyun's side.

  
  


When they finished eating, they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Momo was waiting by the entrance of the Slytherin changing room and waved them over.

  
  


"Damn, baby." Sana took in the sight of Momo in her uniform. "I never get tired of you in that uniform."

  
  


Dahyun leaned up to kiss Momo's cheek. "Looks better on the floor, in my opinion."

  
  


Sana nodded and kissed Momo's other cheek. "She's right."

  
  


Momo smirked and pulled both girls into her side. "Is that a promise if we win?"

  
  


"You mean  _ when _ you win." Sana corrected, Dahyun nodding in agreement. "We'll celebrate in Dahyunie's room."

  
  


Momo looked back when one of her teammates called her name. "I've gotta go." She gave them both lingering kisses. "I love you." She told them before disappearing into the changing room.

  
  


Dahyun took Sana's hand and led them up to the stands, choosing the best place they could get to see all the action. They huddled together for warmth and waited for the match to start. The announcer introduced the teams, the girls cheering loudly for Momo when she rode in. When the match started, Sana and Dahyun watched Momo like hawks, making sure she didn't get hurt.

  
  


Sana winced when a beater sent a bludger directly towards Momo, hitting her square in the back. "Oh come on!" Dahyun yelled next to her. Momo didn't drop the quaffle, however, speeding towards the keeper. Momo threw it into the middle hoop, scoring another goal for Slytherin.

  
  


An hour and a half passed before the Slytherin seeker finally grabbed the snitch, ending the game. Sana and Dahyun ran down the stands to meet Momo, both girls tackling her and smothering her face in kisses. "You won!" 

  
  


Momo laughed and wrapped her arms around them. "All because of you two. I heard you screaming."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "It was all you, baby. You're fucking amazing."

  
  


"You were the best player out there." Sana pulled Momo into a deep kiss, not caring about the people around them.

  
  


"Maybe we should take this to my room." Dahyun whispered to them, very aware of the eyes on the three of them. "Plus, we need to make sure your back is okay."

  
  


Momo nodded and took their hands, letting Dahyun lead them to her room. They wove through the crowd of people filing into the castle from the pitch, keeping her hand tight around Momo's so they didn't lose each other.

  
  


Once they reached Dahyun's room, she muttered a locking charm and faced Momo. "Let me see your back."

  
  


"Wow, take me to dinner first." She joked, but started to pull her uniform off. Momo was down to a sports bra and pants when she turned, Sana and Dahyun gasping at the large bruise left by the jet black iron ball.

  
  


"Baby..." Dahyun ran her fingers over the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

  
  


"It's a little sore, but it's not painful. At least, right now."

  
  


Sana did the same as Dahyun, running her fingers lightly across the purpled skin. "Poor baby. We'll just have to take extra care of you for a few days."

  
  


Dahyun moved around to face Momo and leaned up for a kiss. "I'm proud of you."

  
  


Momo beamed and wrapped her arms around Dahyun's neck to pull her in for another kiss. Sana pressed up against Momo's side and whined. The noise made Momo laugh softly, turning her head to connect their lips.

  
  


"So, is it time for the celebration?" She asked against Sana's lips.

  
  


Sana nodded, guiding the three of them to the bed. "You're not leaving this room until Monday morning."

  
  


Dahyun grinned, pressing flush against Momo. "I hope you don't mind."

  
  


Momo shook her head. "I don't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> yay, you made it to the end! I'm seriously thinking of turning this into a series because I had so many ideas for them and for jeongmi that just didn't fit into this story by itself or was worthy of it being chaptered. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. See you next time! <3


End file.
